Rosario Megazord
by Spartan243
Summary: John Roberts has been enrolled in a Academy for monster. With the power of the Megazords at his disposal he'll fight to protect himself and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + Megazord

Chapter 1: The Megazord user appears

"So you heading to Yokai Acadamy too?" a young man asked. Though sitting down his height was of about 5' 10" with a normal build (in between skinny and tubby) with short brown hair as well as brown eyes, he wore a white shirt and red tie with a green blazer on the top of the shirt, he also wore black shoes and light brown trousers, the school uniform of the school he was headed to.

"Er, yeah I am, but I thought that was the only destination of this bus." The other boy answered, he had black hair and brown eyes, and he also wore the same attire as the first boy, unlike the other boy he seemed more nervous in his manner.

The first boy raised his hands defensively. "Hey just making conversation, the trip's been boring so I was looking for some conversation." He offered out his hand across the aisle of the bus to the guy in the next lot of seats. "Names John, John Roberts, first year." He said with a friendly smile.

"Tsukune Aono. I'm a first year too; I hope we're in the same class." He said with a nervous chuckle as he shook his hand. "Your name sounds foreign, where are you from?"

"Ah you noticed. Yeah, I moved from England after my dad's job transferred him here on very short notice. Finding a school at such short notice was hell, barely been in the country three weeks before this guy in white approached my dad telling him about the academy, and so here I am." He explained.

"I know what you mean, my tests at my last school didn't go too well, Long story short my dad found a leaflet dropped by some guy in white and then I was shipped off to this place, it was very sudden." Tsukune replied.

"So you boys ready for Yokai Academy?" A voice spoke up. The boys looked to the front of the bus and realised it was the bus driver talking. "Cause it's a scary place."

John just looked at him like he was weird; Tsukune seemed a bit intimidated though.

"It's just a boarding school right, I've been in boarding most of my life it's not that much different." John responded slightly confused at the bus driver's comment.

The driver just laughed at that, however it didn't sound cruel or malicious more like the guy had heard a good joke, but his voice didn't sound completely 'human' as he spoke and laughed.

"Kid, you don't know what you're in for." He said as he lapsed into silence.

Suddenly Tsukune's phone rang, he picked it up and began talking to someone, however as the bus entered a tunnel the call cut out and he put it back in his pocket and sighed in annoyance.

"So who was that?" John asked curious.

"Oh just my cousin, she was saying she did some research on the place but then it cut out."

"Ah well I'm sure you can call her when were on the other side." Tsukune nodded in response.

The Bus came to a stop just outside the tunnel near the edge of the cliff. The doors opened and the boys stepped off the bus.

"Thanks for the ride." John said turning to the driver.

He chuckled. "Good luck you two, you'll need it." With that said he drove off through the tunnel.

John looked at the landscape. Where they had been dropped off was a scarecrow – most likely the bus stop marker – and the trees were bare of leaves with gravestones littered everywhere. But the main thing that caught his eye was the sea; it was a deep red, like blood.

"Okay, maybe he was right, this doesn't look normal maybe coming here was not a good idea." Tsukune said as he eyed the surroundings with an uneasy look on his face.

"It'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Tsukune gave him a look as he pulled out his phone to try and contact his cousin again. "Look I'm going to head on up, see you around Tsukune."

Time Skip

John was sitting in class after he stowed his stuff in his dorm room (A single room but was part of the boys dorm so he had to share the bathroom with the others) Tsukune had come in a few minutes later and had seen him sitting down by the window. Taking a seat behind him he started to tell him what had happened when they split up. Apparently Tsukune had been walking through the forest when he'd been hit by someone on a bike right in the back send the two of the rolling across the ground. When he got a look at who had hit him it turned out to be a gorgeous girl with pink hair and light green eyes and soft creamy skin, (John wasn't sure how to comment at the soft part and just let him continue on) she had mention she was a vampire and that she had bitten him on the neck, but Tsukune told him the pain had gone within a second or two leaving no marks bar her lipstick.

"See, told you it wouldn't be too bad, you worry too much." John said as Tsukune finished his story.

"Maybe but I wonder which class she's in, I hope it's ours." John shrugged at that as the teacher came in.

"Alright class, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year, my name is Ms Nekonome. Now.."

The rest of her sentence was cut off as the door slammed open revealing a busty girl with pink hair.

"I'm sorry I got lost on the way here. I'm Moka Akashiya."

The teacher looked slightly shocked before directing her to a seat behind Tsukune. However as Moka noticed the boy she cried out his name as she lunged at him, hugging him like a cuddly toy. John looked on half shocked and half trying not to laugh at the boy's flushed look. However the rest of the class didn't find it so entertaining, some the students were making their hatred of the new guy known because he was receiving so much attention from the new girl who in their eyes was incredibly hot. As Moka sat down the teacher continued from where she left off.

"Now as you know this Academy is a school for monsters that are being taught to work within the society of humans as they are the ones in charge of the world, and as such there are certain rules that should be abided by. One: No telling anyone what type of monster you are, and two: No transforming on school grounds. And finally everyone should get along.

"Can't we just kill all the humans? Although, we can keep the cute girls alive." A long tongue emerged from the mouth of the one who spoke, he had slick back brown hair and earrings, and a vicious look was present on his face as he licked his lips.

The teacher picked up her register and looked through it. "Ah here we are, Saizo komiya. Well I doubt you'll meet a human here, you see there's a barrier that protects this area from the outside and if any human were to get in they'd be killed on sight." She said happily as her tail poked out from around the desk.

A book fell to the floor causing Saizo and John to look to the source. Tsukune quickly picked up his dropped book and hid behind it. The two boys looked at him weird before Saizo spoke up.  
>"I don't care what you said but I've been smelling a human all morning." Tsukune just continued to shrink away from him.<p>

Time Skip

It was time for lunch and Tsukune and John were in a quiet area with no one to listen in, and so began Tsukune's freak out session.

"We've got to get out of here." He loudly whispered as he tried to pull John with him who calmly took his arm out the panicking boy's grasp.

"Calm down alright." He said pulling Tsukune back to stop him from looking suspicious. "You'll cause a scene, anyway I thought you were a monster." Tsukune stared to sweat bullets as he looked at the blank look on John's face. "You're human aren't you." It wasn't a question. Tsukune looked ready to run as John grabbed on to his shoulder his face still unreadable.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Tsukune stuttered out afraid as John came closer.

Suddenly Tsukune was pulled into a one arm hug like long-time friends would give each when meeting. Tsukune looked at John's face which had a grin on it as he spoke. "Nothing man I was just kidding with you, I'm human too."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in as Tsukune's faced change from shock to realisation to Fury. "You fucking idiot you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

John just laughed loudly for a while before finally calming down at the look on the other boy's face. "Alright, alright calm down I was just messing with ya."

Tsukune sighed heavily before asking. "How are we going to get out of here?"

John shrugged. "I'm fine here, could be fun you know. Not sure about you though you seem as though you'll fall to pieces in a second."

"You're human like me, they'll kill you on sight if they find out." Tsukune replied worriedly.

"Ah but I've got a trick up my sleeve, literally." He said as he pulled back his left sleeve. On it was a watch that had a rectangular base with a circle on the right of it that had the time on it on the left were some buttons.

"What's that?" Tsukune asked as he looked at it in confusion.

"Hard to explain. The morning after dad got me a place here I suddenly had it. I've used it once or twice so I do know what it does and how it works."

"And it does what exactly?"

"Now that's just spoiling the surprise. Good thing is it also tells time too. Anyway I'm heading off for something to eat and then I'm going to find a way to contact my parents, you coming with?"

Tsukune shook his head. "I'm going outside to clear my head, I'm not sure if I should really stay."

John looked slight unhappy at that. "Ah too bad, I was hoping for the company. I hope you choose to stay but good luck anyway, with whatever you decide." He then walked away in search of food.

Time skip

After finishing his meal we went in search of a place to contact his parents. As he rounded a corner he accidently bumped into some one as the person – female by the cry they let out – fell backwards he quickly righted himself and caught her and helped her get back on her feet. She was about his height and wore the female variant of the school outfit with the light brown skirt but had a pale yellow sweater and a large red bow around the collar of her shirt. She wore white socks that came up to the middle of the bottom half of her legs, her skin almost glowed thanks to the sun's rays and she had short light blue hair framing her face she also wore a frilly purple headband, her eyes were purple like her headband and they stared into John's own. However what John noticed, or more to the point feel, were her breasts, and from a quick glance were as big if not bigger than Moka's.

"Sorry about that I'm trying to find an area where I could call my parents from, are you hurt?" He asked worriedly .

She giggled lightly. "No I'm fine thank you for asking." She continued to stare at him. 'Hm he could be a good start in my search.' She thought to herself.

"Anyway, sorry again, I'm John Roberts, and you are?"

"Oh I'm Kurumu Kurono nice to meet you." She brought out of her musing. "It's that way. But could you do something for me first."

"Er sure I guess." He said awkwardly.

"Let me look at you properly." 'Charm' unseen by John a wave of 'energy' travelled from Kurumu's eyes to his own, after a few second Kurumu's face looked shocked and stepped away from him.

"Er have I done something wrong?" He asked watching her almost jump back from him.

"No, nothing at all, sorry for the silly request." She walked away quickly turning a corner and out of sight.

"Huh, strange girl oh well better find those phones." And he headed in the direction that Kurumu had shown him. Unknown to him though Kurumu had stayed just out of sight behind the corner and watched him walk away.

'How?' Was her only thought as she then followed him.

Time skip

Classes had finished and John having seen Tsukune in class had thought he had decided to stay. Right now John was walking up the stairs to the roof as he saw Moka run by him. He thought about chasing her but decided against it and continued up to the top of the school building. He saw Tsukune standing by the rail with his bags packed looking like he was about to cry.

"Dude, what happened did you break up with Moka already, it's only been a day." He joked.

"No! We're not even together." He went silent as he looked to the ground.

John caught on quickly. "You told her about you being human." A nod was is only answer. "Tell me what happened.

"She told me about her previous school life and how the people teased her when she mention she was a vampire, she ended up saying she hated humans. So I told her I was human and that I was leaving, she didn't take it well, though I suppose saying I hated monsters didn't help." He said the last part to himself mostly but John had closed the distance.

John upon hearing his last sentence quickly closed the distance and punched him across the face knocking him to the floor a bruise visible on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked in shock.

"For being an idiot. She's had shit experiences with every human she's met, no wonder she hates them and now you, being her first friend who is human, turns their back on her, no wonder she was crying. You could have been the one human she could talk too, but with you being stupid you may have just blown that chance." He finished angrily.

Realisation dawned on Tsukune, he looked out to the trees and spotted Moka running towards the forest. He got to his feet and looked John dead in the eyes with a serious expression. "I'm going to find her and apologise."

A grin formed on John's face. "Good to see you've seen sense, thought I'd need to punch you again."

Tsukune chuckled. "Yeah, no thanks even for a human you hit hard. Though you have nothing on Moka's sealed strength, she sent me flying with a push."

"Sealed?" Tsukune shook his head in response and took off.

"Guess he could explain later." He looked out at the view before him before feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "You can come out know."

From around the side of the stairs Kurumu emerged looking at him with a stone like expression. "How did you know I was there?"

"I got the feeling that I was being watched." He answered as he turned to look at her as she continued to walk towards him. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I'm surprised not one but two humans got through the barrier, how did you do it?"

John shrugged. "Not sure but I was invited here as far I as can tell." She looked shocked at that but stopped right in front of him her eyes shining. 'Damn she's stunning.' He thought to himself. So what are going to do now that you know?"

"Nothing, as long as I can get a good look at you again." She said sweetly.

He shrugged and allowed her to look again. Kurumu Looked at his eyes once more and tried to use her charm once more this time putting more power into it. Her face was once again that of shock as John didn't appear any different. "How!?" She cried out.

"I just explained it to you."

"No, not that, how are you resting my charm."

"Sorry what, erm if you mean do I find you good looking, then there's no problem there I mean you are absolutely gorgeous." He said slightly nervous at the girl who could possibly have his life cut short at any moment.

"Not that charm. My Succubus charm." She cried in annoyance at that the fact this human didn't understand what he'd done.

"Wait what." Hearing a scream from the direction of the forest John quickly took action. "Look can we talk about this later, I'm pretty sure my friend has got himself in trouble, see ya." He ran to and down the stairs with the sound of Kurumu shouting to him to get back here and continued to run for the forest. He came to abrupt stop when a guy appeared from behind a tree.

"You're not getting through here punk, the boss is teaching that scrawny new guy who's boss."

John quickly thought back to the morning homeroom class and remembers the guy who first spoke up against humans. "You're with Saizo I take it?" a nod was his response before the guy before him transformed revealing his monster form. Unknown to john he looked like just like Saizo's monster form, light brown and grotesquely muscly with a long tongue.

"I hate Orcs, disgusting creatures." A voice was heard from above, John looked up and saw Kurumu with large purple wings coming out of her back. She landed graceful next to John and withdrew her wings.

"Kurumu? What are doing here?" John asked in confusion.

"The sooner this is done the quicker I can found out how you resisted my charm." Kurumu told him.

"Ha, looks like you make a great prize. Maybe the boss'll let me keep you." The orc said as his tongue slithered out from his mouth. Kurumu grimaced in disgust. However John's look hardened as he stood in front of Kurumu in a defensive stance to her surprise.

"You'll have to go through me first." He said as he pulled back his sleeve revealing his watch.

"Ha, you should be careful, you never know when there are more of us." The orc growled out and John was suddenly knocked off his feet and was sent tumbling down a steep hill. Groaning to himself as he rose to his feet he looked around and saw that Tsukune and Moka were facing off against what looked like Saizo judging by the face and it seems he was also an Orc considering the mass of muscles he had all over him, more so than the one John had already seen.

"Hey Tsukune you two made up yet." John called out causing all three people to look his way.

"John run he'll smash you to pieces." At that the sound of people landing heavily on the ground John turned to see that the two Orcs from before had decided to follow after him.

"Sorry boss but this guy wanted to get beat up too." Saizo grunted in response as he turned his attention back to his two targets.

"You idiot, how do you expect to take on two Orcs by yourself." Said Kurumu in worry as she landed by his side.

"What? I thought you were mad at me, why the sudden worry." She slightly blushed at his comment and he looked back to the smaller orcs. "Anyway I'll be fine because this time…" He started as he pulled up the watch once more. He pressed one of the buttons and the dial popped up, twisting it John looked thorough different humanoid figures before finding the right one and slammed the dial back down. "It's Morphin Time!"

**ROAR**

The others turned to the source of the noise, out of nowhere five robotic animals, A red Tyrannosaurs Rex, a blue Triceatops, a yellow saber tooth tiger, a black mastodon and a pink pterodactyl but were a lot smaller that their real life counterparts emerged. the tiger and triceratops connected to the T-Rex legs while the mastodon formed the chest and shoulder guns of what could only be described as a tank, however the tank started to shift as the guns became hands and it rose to human height with the sabre tooth and triceratops forming the feet, the head of the mastodon disappeared while the rest it formed the shoulders of the mechanical being. Lastly the T-Rex head folded into the chest revealing a face as the pterodactyl formed the chest plate, horns swung round from the back of the head and then secured itself directly to the sides of the head. Its image turned ghostly as it travelled towards John before coming to stop as the image seemed like an overlay on John before becoming solid once more giving John armour just like the robotic being.

"Dino Megazord complete!" John shouted out as he clenched his fists and raised them preparing to strike. The onlookers were shocked to say the least and the people in the know were even more confused because they believed him to be human. Saizo managed to overcome his shock and ordered his goons to attack as he ran to attack Moka and Tsukune.

John didn't give them a chance as he rushed them quickly and punched the first one in the gut knocking him down to the ground the other quickly closed in and delivered punch of his own causing John to be pushed back a couple of feet.

"Seems that they can actually throw a punch, best get defensive. Mastodon shield!" He called out and a shield in the shape of the mastodon's head appeared in his hand, raising it he blocked the next punch stopping it cold before delivering a right hook of his own. However the three combatants were distracted as a pulse of energy was felt and looked to the source.

Tsukune was on the ground with the metal Rosary that was worn by Moka in his hand, meanwhile Moka seemed to be changing before their eyes, her hair turned silver, her eyes turn red and her face seemed to become more hardened but at the same time seductive in nature as though a different personality had been switched with the innocent one, surprisingly her bust size increased and her bum became more pronounced. As the transformation finished she looked at Saizo distastefully as she moved her legs a bit as though she was getting used to moving again.

John observed the Orcs in front of him, Saizo seemed to be shaking slightly in fear but the other two looked ready to run judging from their eye movements. Moka spoke up as she brushed her hair aside. "So I suppose you were the one who woke me up, correct." Her voice was different as well, gone was the innocent tone of the pink haired Moka, this one had a sense of pride in it but also the surety that she was going to win no matter what.

Saizo seemed to be shaking even more as she looked at him with what looked like killing intent but he was able to speak up." You think I'm scared, you may be an S-class monster but if I take you down, a vampire of all things then my reputation around here will skyrocket."

"I'll take the goons, I assume you want Saizo?" John asked looking to her. She looked at him and observed the armour on him.

"Do not think you can command me, I have questions for you later." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Jeez, just making a suggestion, I think I preferred the other you." John said huffing slightly in aggravation. "Let's finish this. Power Sword!" From the sky a blade fell and embedded itself in the ground, John grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it out wielding it and the shield as he faced off against the two Orcs. Having realised their fight was still going they ran towards the armoured boy who quickly blocked the first Orc and delivered a diagonal slash to the other causing blood to seep from the wound. With the two targets disorientated John's sword became energized and he swung the blade in an upward slash followed by a horizontal one creating energy waves that that travelled towards its foes. The energy waves collided and the two Orcs tumbled to the ground. John turned away and lowered the sword and shield as the goons exploded in a fiery explosion.

Meanwhile Moka was facing Saizo as she started to warm up moving her arms and legs like that of a boxer. "I think it's time that you learnt your place." She told the Orc as she delivered a very powerful upward kick sending the Orc literally flying toward the academy the last thing they heard was "I know my place now." As Moka turned she saw the explosions behind John as he stood with his back to it, once they subsided John demorphed and walked over to Tsukune and pulled him to his feet seeing as he hadn't moved since everything had happened so fast.

"You alright mate? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tsukune looked as though he couldn't comprehend any of what was going on. After a few seconds he was able to speak.

"YOU USE THE POWER OF SUPER SENTAI!?" He screamed out the question as everything finally sunk in.

"Jesus burst my ear drums why don't ya. And you're wrong it's the Power Rangers version, still it's fucking awesome." He explained in joy .

"But how?"

"I already told ya, I've no clue how I got it, it just suddenly appeared." Looking to Inner Moka he asked. "Now what did you want you to know?"

She glared at him slightly before answering. "Are you human?" her answer was a nod; she took the Rosario from Tsukune and was about to put it on her choker before John asked her a question.

"And what about you, what's your story." Her eyes narrowed slightly before answering.

"I'm the true form of Moka Akashiya sealed by the rosary that seems only the boy can remove." She replied in her arrogant like voice.

"Jeez, your just a ray of sunshine aren't you, I think I'll stick with my previous opinion."

"Silence human before you become my next meal and your armour will not help you."

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try." He challenged raising the morpher up in preparation.

"Can't we just get along?" Tsukune asked nervously trying to break up the potentially fatal fight. Moka huffed as she placed the rosary on to the chain of the choker as she said. "Make sure to look after my other side." With that said her hair had returned back to pink and she started to fall before Tsukune grabbed hold of her, steading her until she was back on her feet. Her eyes opened slowly and she gave a weak smile. "I told you I became scary when the rosary came off."

Tsukune chuckled and after making sure Moka was able stand on her own started to dust himself down before Moka gained a dreamy look on her face as she sniffed the air. "Er, Moka are you okay?"

"That scent, I just can't resist it." Tsukune quickly noticed that he was bleeding lightly and Moka lunged for his neck and bit into it, and began to drink lightly before pulling away leaving a lipstick mark in its place." Tsukune yelped and back away quickly.

"W-what was that for?"

"Sorry I couldn't resist." She said with an innocent smile. Meanwhile John and Kurumu were off to the side talking about earlier.

"Right so start from the beginning what exactly are you on about?" John asked.

Kurumu sighed before beginning. "I'm a succubus, we're able to charm men and make them our slaves with but a glance. As a race we are dying out almost to the point of extinction, that's why we use our charm to enslave large amounts of men, to find out 'Destined One' or 'Mate of Fate', there are few terms for that person.

"And what is a 'Destined One'?"

"When a Succubus finds their Destined One they will love them unconditionally tying their life force to their loved one. Basically if the person the succubus has chosen doesn't love them back the Succubus will slowly die."

"That's a bit harsh if you ask me." John commented scratching the back of his head. She nodded in agreement before continuing.

"The problem is that you seem to be able to resist the Succubus charm." She finished in an aggravated tone. "And I've no Idea how."

"Woah calm down. Maybe it has something to do with this." He answered showing her the morpher.

"I doubt it magic or technology shouldn't be able to stop the charm as far as I know." She looked from the morpher to John. "What it's called anyway?"

"It doesn't have a name, but if it were to have one I'd guess Megazord morpher. Not very creavtive but…" he shrugged his shoulder as he trailed off. "Well good luck anyway, but I'm just wondering, why use your succubus charm?" At her quizzical look he continued. "I mean if you're looking for a Destined One why use your power, is it truly love that's driven you two together or is it the illusion. You seem to be a nice girl, Why not let them get to know _you,_ not your illusions." Kurumu's face reddened slightly as she brought her hand to her chest. John stretched out his arms as he turned and headed back to the school. "Well I better be getting back to my room, have a nice night Kurumu, see you in homeroom." He waved her goodbye. She just stared at him as he disappeared into the trees.

**That seems like a good note to finish on. Anyway welcome to yet another idea that has spawned in my head. God dammit I'm making too many ideas in my head. So yeah I was looking to see if there was anything like this when I wrote it but it seems there is a lack of R+V and Power Rangers/ Super Sentai though I guess it's difficult considering the fact you'd at least three people to begin with. Yeah I made the Megazords into armour (what can I saw I like giant fighting robots). On what Megazords he has it's all the English versions so things like Thundersauras Megazord and Lightspeed Megazord etc. (Can you guess which Megazords fights the three Lizardmen. Also I'm thinking of having one of the functions on the morpher summoning smaller version of certain zords as familiars to scout areas e.g. Pterodactyl, make your views known in the reviews I love hearing what you guys think. Now I've kept in Tsukune because he does get awesome when he gets his ghoul powers (even though it takes ages) also makes the harems smaller making it easier on me so that's a good upside. On the relationship front Tsukune's will be Moka and Yuakari because that dynamic is hilarious (How does an 11 year old now about threesomes anyway?) while John is with Kurumu and Mizore (might add Ruby, at the moment 60-40 for her being added, again please leave your thoughts in the reviews). Also while I remember, the call outs –It's Morphin Time etc. – I'm probably going to have John shouted the morph call out of the Megazords he's summoning rather than just It's Morphin Time but again please review. If you have any question I'll answer them in the next chapter at the end of the chapter. On the note of my other stories while I remember there still going on just trying to think of how to progress the story (looking at you Kampfer's Stage and OOO) though the latter's next chapter is almost finished. Until next time and I hope you enjoyed. Spartan243**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The stalker emergency

**RIIIIIIING**

**THUMP**

"God dammit it's too early." John grumbled as he threw back the covers of his bed, walking to his wardrobe he began to get dressed. Still half asleep after getting dressed he headed for the shared washroom and splashed his face with cold water, rousing him from his half sleep, while brushing his teeth he looked around the room at the different people also cleaning themselves up for the day ahead. One boy with a boar's head was talking about not keeping in monster form to another person, however when the other shifted slightly he saw a glimpsed of green scale like skin meaning he also had shifted back in his sleep if only slightly, 'still, gotta give them some credit, staying in human form while asleep must be difficult, some more than others.' His thoughts drifted to Kurumu as he thought about the beautiful succubus who had discovered his secret but had decided against revealing it to the rest of the campus.

'I'm kinda surprised that she hasn't told anyone, especially after pissing her off yesterday. I mean, she seems nice but she did try to enslave me sooooo.' Noticing someone enter the washroom he was roused from his thoughts and went to go talk to him.

"Morning Tsukune, how ya doing?"

"Oh, John, good morning, I didn't see you there. Yeah I slept well, how about you?" He said once he splashed his face with water waking him from his drowsy state.

"Decent I guess, though I think the best part is that it's single rooms, you know what I mean?" A knowing nod was Tsukune's reply.

Returning to their separate rooms they continued to get ready for the day ahead. John was the first out from the dorms and waited for Tsukune to exit. A few minutes later his new friend had appeared and they started to set off to their homeroom. They mainly walked in silence so John ended up hearing different groups talking until he overheard one group of people chatting.

"Oh man there she is."

"Damn, she so hot it's got to be illegal."

John glanced around and saw the source of the other guys' conversation. Moka was walking not far behind, her green eyes shining; her beauty second to none and she seemed oblivious to it as she gracefully walked to school. However she saw John and Tsukune next to him and launched herself at him ending up clinging to Tsukune's arm bringing it into the embrace of her breasts. Since making up the other day the two had become close friends. But in John's eyes –and his constant amusement at the thought- they might as well get married already, the lovey dovey atmosphere was ridiculous, he guessed he could understand it from innocent Moka's point of view, she'd been teased and bullied from an early age about her saying she's a vampire, and now Tsukune comes along and befriends in just a few second. 'No wonder she's so smitten with him'.

He chuckled to himself as he observed the 'couple' with Tsukune wishing their walk to school was less attention drawing. Once more John heard bits of the conversations of the other around almost causing him to laugh at the ridiculousness of the people around him.

"The only reason she's with him is because he beat Saizo Komiya."

That comment seemed to have been heard by both boys causing them to gain incredulous looks at that piece of information. 'When the hell did it turn out Tsukune beat him and what about his goons, was I mentioned?' john thought as he tried to understand how that rumour started. 'Though, maybe being feared for killing two monsters on my first day isn't the best way to start off with during my time here.' He shrugged, he quickly looked round at the sound of a yelp, Tuskune seemed to have had his blood sucked again seeing as how he had his hand clamped round his neck in a protective stance.

"You can't just use me as food." He complained and shot off to class leaving John and Moka – who had a confused look on her face – in the dust.

"You know he has a point, you can't just drink his blood willy nilly like that." John spoke as he walked up next to Moka.

"But I just can't resist it, it's perfect." She complained with a pout.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if you keep feeding off him you're going to push him away."

A slightly hurt look crossed her face. "I don't mean to hurt him it's just in my nature and his blood is so delicious."

"Then talk to him about it, if you don't, then he may not want to be round anymore." She looked to the ground in thought and slight shame at her actions.

"Okay I'll go talk to him." She looked a little more upbeat as they continued in silence towards homeroom.

Time Skip

The first classes of the day had ended without much happening, though Ms Nekonome had scratched a guy's face after he noticed her tail was visible which had John shaking his head in amusement. English class had been rather easy for him – being from England kinda helped – so he dozed off most of the time though the translating in to and from Japanese was difficult but he was coping if only slightly. Noticing a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurumu heading out of the class, grabbing his blazer that he placed on the back of the chair and putting it on as he walked out after.

"Hey Kurumu, wait a second." He called out as walked out the door; she turned around with a slight surprised look on her face.

"Is there a problem?" She asked once he caught up to her.

"No, I just wanted to say, thanks, about yesterday."

She looked a bit surprised at his gratitude. "Oh, er that's okay; I did say I wouldn't say anything so you have nothing to worry about."

"Well I just wanted to say thanks anyway it means a lot, to be honest I'm kinda surprised you didn't say anything." A look of annoyance crept across her face before he continued. "I mean I seemed to have angered you over the whole charm thing."

Her look softened at his explanation. "I guess I understand, I'd probably think the same, most of the others in this place would try and kill you if they knew."

"Which begs the question, why?" Her confused look made him continue. "I mean considering who or what I am, why haven't you tried to off me."

"I'm not really sure, though you don't seem to be a bad person; in fact you are the first person who has been this friendly with me, so I guess it's my way of thanking you."

"Well thanks all the same, so does this make us friends?" He asked looking at her.

"I guess it does." She answered with a happy smile, he smiled back.

"So did you perhaps find out if there was any reason why I was able to resist your succubus powers?"

"I sent a message to my mum to see if she could tell me anything on that but I won't hear anything until tonight at the earliest."

"Fair enough, say do you get a drink or something I'm kinda thirsty."

She gave him a sly like smile. "Are you asking me out on a date?" John spluttered slightly causing Kurumu laughed lightly at his reaction. "I'd love to."

"Then let's go." As they walked off John noticed movement out of the corner of his eye looking to the source the figure disappeared behind a wall. Thinking nothing of it he continued on with Kurumu.

They walked up to the drink dispenser and john inserted his coins into the machine and pressed one of the buttons a rumble and clunk later he picked up his drink and then asked Kurumu what she wanted.

"Lemonade please." Inserting some more coins into the machine and pressing the button causing a can of lemonade to drop into the slot, John picked it up and handed it to her, sitting down they began to talk to one another.

"So what's it like in the human world? I was home schooled until coming here so I don't have a lot of experience in the human world."

"It's alright I guess, I had friends, back in England I was in boarding so I basically lived at school since I was seven. I was your typical kid I guess, went to school, got into fights every now and then but it was alright, I wasn't the teacher pet, far from it in fact, still those days were a bit simpler than now."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah I guess I do. A couple of friends I had were like brothers to me, when we got into fights we'd be best mates again the next day." He chuckled at the fond memories. "What about you? What's it like with your family?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "I guess it was just like here, learning languages and stuff the only difference was mum teaching me how to use my Succubus powers."

"Is that the same with most families? Teaching their kids how to use their powers?"

Kurumu nodded and then laughed, John looked at her weirdly before she answered his unasked question. "I just reminded myself when I first used my charm, it was an accident but I used it on my dad, I ended up making him dance for a few minutes until mum came in, she laughed after it all but when she first saw it…" She shivered slightly. "Let's just say I never used it on family again."

A smile passed his face at the mental image of a young Kurumu clapping her hands as her dad started dancing. Checking his watch he saw that it was nearly time for the next class. They got up and began to walk back to class; however John once more noticed something move out of sight again. One time wasn't suspicious but twice? And in a small amount of time, that definitely makes it suspicious. 'Best be careful could be someone out for revenge from yesterday.

Time Skip

Mid-day lesson passed by without incident and John had decided to head to lunch on his own once since Tsukune and Moka were in their little dream world. 'Guess they made up then.' he thought to himself as he walked the hallways to the dining room. He ate his lunch alone, or as alone as you can be when you had the feeling of being watched while eating said lunch. Finishing up quickly he headed outside, finding a secluded place he still could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end so he called to whoever was there. "Alright come on out where I can see you!"

"Ha ha ha, you're very perceptive, you caught on to me, guess I'll need to get rid of you." A voice spoke out, John tried to look for the source but with all the trees around it was difficult trying to find even a shadow.

"If this is about yesterday they attacked first, I just retaliated, so if you go now I won't have to kick your ass as well." He replied bringing his morpher to bare, ready in case this guy started anything. To his surprise he heard a hissing sound before the person responded.

"You don't seem to know what's going on, very well, stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." With that said silence descended, thinking it was over John decided to head back to the main building for his final lessons of the day.

Time skip

It was coming to the end of the final lesson and John had slipped into his own world thinking about his encounter in the forest. 'He said that it was none of my business, but I thought it was about the fight with Saizo and the others, but Orcs don't make hissing sounds, I think, so then why did he go after me? Unless he wasn't actually after me, which could only leave… kurumu.'His eyes widened in realisation looking round it seemed he had not heard the bell as the others had already started to leave.

Quickly gathering his things he headed out of the door looking around for Kurumu. Looking both ways with no sign of her he headed to the roof. Upon looking out over edge he saw Kurumu heading into the forest.

"Ok let's get a second pair of eyes." He looked at the Megazord Morpher and pressed a button causing the dial to pop out once more this time the selection was different, instead of the humanoid figures of the Megazords these were different, and some looked like animals while some were vehicles. Coming to stop on a bird like silhouette he pressed the dial down.

Hearing a cry from a bird he looked up and saw a red metal bird flying around him before coming to rest on his shoulder lightly. The bird was red with white and had a gold beak as well what looked like the tip of missiles in its wings. "OK Hawkzord can you follow Kurumu and report back when you find her?" the mini Hawkzord gave a cry and launched into the air towards the forest looking for its target. Meanwhile John ran downstairs and out of the main building heading in the same direction as the Hawkzord.

_With Kurumu_

Kurumu had left class as soon as it was over. She decided that she wanted to find a quiet place to think over the events of the past couple of days. The strange boy, John, was prominent in her thoughts, she didn't understand how she'd not been able to charm him, and it had been annoying her to no end, what surprised her was that a human was able to get into the school let alone two. She had thought they'd have been killed off very quickly considering Humans were weak compared to most monsters, and an Orc should definitely have done it. However to her –and everyone else's- surprise John had been able to not just fight evenly, but destroy them while wearing some kind of armour which he'd called 'Megazords'. At the end of the fight she'd been slightly frightened that he might turn on them considering she thought most humans wanted monsters destroyed. To her surprise he actually was friendly to her (not so much vampire Moka, but that was probably her attitude towards him) and gave her some friendly advice about founding her Destined One.

She was quietly thinking to herself while she sat on a bench by a pond seemingly alone before she jumped up from the sound of hissing coming from nearby. As she looked for the source a boy about her age emerged from the shadows, he wore the same uniform as all the other boys and his face looked sunken slightly with dark eyes and hair. Kurumu quickly moved away from the newcomer unsure of what he was doing here or who he was.

"Now you're all alone and I can finally get my revenge." He told her angrily.

"Do I know you?" she asked looking at the angered boy confused as to why he was here. This seemed to anger the boy more seeing as he was looking at her as though looks could kill.

"You've forgotten already!? I'll kill you here and I can finally get my own back." Before Kurumu could react the boy launched some sludge like liquid from his mouth multiple times causing her hands and ankles to become encased in the greenish black liquid sticking her to a tree. She tried to struggle against it but couldn't because it had solidified giving her no room to move.

"Now die you stupid succubus!" as he launched towards her.

**SCREECH**

Suddenly a streak of flame slammed into Kurumu's attacker causing him to fall to the ground his clothing singed by fire. Looking to his attacking he saw a small red hawk flapping its wings watching him.

"Thank God we made it in time." Both of them looked to the source of the voice as John emerged from the trees, the red hawk flew over to John and landed on his shoulder. "Well done Hawkzord thanks for stopping him." He tickled the chin of the hawk as it cried out in response and then disappeared in a glow of red.

"Who are you?"

"Name's John, what the hell do you think you're doing to my friend!?" He yelled at the boy

"She made a mockery of me and I want revenge."

John sighed in anger. "What did she do?"

"Using her damned Succubus powers she made me look like a fool in front of everyone."

Realisation dawned on Kurumu's face. "Oh it's you, now I remember; I made you act like a monkey in the corridor yesterday."

John's head snapped round to look at her incredulously. "Why'd you do that?"

"It was after I'd failed to charm you. I left in a hurry thinking I'd lost my ability for some reason or another. Anyway I accidently crashed into him and he started mouthing off to me and in my anger at the whole thing with you and him I just charmed him without thinking."

John looked to the ground and shook his head before looking to the boy again. "Look let's just came down. As you can see she didn't mean it maliciously you just caught her at a poor time so how about we forget this all happened, the rest of the school will eventually as well so there is no real harm done, is there?"

The kid wasn't having any of it as he snapped at John once more. "No! She made a fool of me and now she must die, now will you stop me or not?"

John seemed to consider it for a second. "Sure, go right ahead."

"What!?" Kurumu cried out in shock and outrage. Meanwhile the boy advanced on her. However John suddenly reacted as he threw a punch to the guy's stomach sending him crumpling to the floor.

"Wh- what was that for?" He coughed out.

"What? You thought I was going to let you kill my friend? Damn you're stupid." He said casting a slight smile to Kurumu who gave a smile of her own in return.

"Why stop me? She said herself; she tried to control you too, so you know she's not truly your friend."

"While the first half is true the second isn't. You see she has been more than kind to me since coming here, she's looking out for me in a way." He brought up the morpher and began to scroll through it before coming to the one he wanted. "So as her friend I sure as hell am going to protect her. SPD Emergency!"

**SQUEAL **

Suddenly five vehicles appeared racing towards them. One a red and white six-wheeled patrol car, the next a blue white gyrocopter, as well as a green and white truck and trailer, a yellow and white armoured truck with two search light like attachments on the top of the vehicle, and finally a pink and white buggy like vehicle. The pink and yellow vehicles shot forward before spinning around and headed towards the red one, with the yellow on the right side of the patrol car and the pink on the left. As they drew closer two silver mechanical arms emerged from the rear of the patrol car grabbing the front of the cars while the pink car had the black section on its top raised up with a symbol of a dog's head as well as police on it. The red car began to rise up but with its front four wheels still on the ground as it pulled the two other vehicles up onto their rears, before locking them in place on the raised back wheels. Meanwhile the gyrocopter had landed and had folded its wings in and its back rose up as well as the green one forming the feet and legs of this new Megazord. The red vehicle now raised up by the other two cars flipped the front wheels out from their position allowing two rods to be placed into the legs that the green and blue vehicles had formed. Once being place into the legs the two smaller cars produced fists and the back of the red car folded back revealing a head with the same symbol as the pink buggy had on its top. Coming to a stop the armour formed on John.

"Delta Squad Megazord." He called out as the transformation finished as the others just looked at him in shock at his new form. Before anyone could react the right leg (the green trailer) opened at the side and out shot a silver gun with three barrels – one red, one yellow, one blue known as the Mega Blaster– John grabbed it and levelled it at the boy. "Now, I'm either taking you in, or taking you down, which is it gunna be?"

In response the boy underwent a transformation of his own. His skin became white with purple chitin like armour on his back and upper legs, from his mouth emerged tentacle like things that came to his chin and his fingers sharpened into talons a white tail emerged with a purple chitin tip.

John looked at him for a moment thinking where he'd seen something like this before. "Hang on a tick you're not a Ty…"

"Finish that word and I'll make your death a slow one." He snapped back as he crouched slightly and lunged forward at John who rolled to the side and levelled his gun at the bug like creature once more and began firing off a few shots. The monster swiftly jumped to the side causing all shots to miss him, with John still on the ground he pounced once intending to pin him to the floor to finish him off but John reacted quickly, rolling to the side and climbing to his feet firing off another shot in the process clipping the monster's shoulder, Howling in pain the monster moved with blinding speed slamming into John sending him crashing into a bush, approaching cautiously the monster then leapt at the bush that John had landing.

John had moved the second he'd hit the ground rolling from the bush and taking cover behind a tree as the white and purple creature stalked about as it tried to look for its opponent. "Come out; come out where ever you are." It hissed out waiting for the boy to attack, its tail swishing from side to side in anticipation. No movement was heard and the monster looked to Kurumu and its eyes narrowed before looking towards the trees once more. "If you don't, I will kill the succubus, acid can be such a painful way to go after all, or should I rip out her intestines, or let her bleed to death it's your choice." Kurumu whimpered slightly at the idea.

John thought quickly at the thought of his new friend dying, swapping out the gun for the Megazord's sword he quickly leapt from his place behind the tree in a howl of rage bringing his blade down on the creature. Not expecting a close range attack it was caught off guard and was barely able to dodge the strike, he didn't come out of it unscathed however as he was now missing a claw. Howling once more it launched itself once more at John. However an armoured boot was the response as John was able to react by kicking it dead centre of the chest knocking it to the floor, blinded by the anger the threats had caused he acted quickly and picked him up by the head and took him to the nearest tree slamming him against it, before thrusting the sword through the stomach of the beast embedding it in the tree keeping him pinned there and walked back to the centre of the clearing.

The monster roared in anger and pain for underestimating its opponent, he was about to try to remove the sword when a slamming sound was heard, looking up the creature was staring down the three barrels of John's Mega Blaster. "W-wait a minute can't we talk about this. Please let me go, I'll never bother you or the Succubus again I swear." He spoke out in pain.

Under the faceplate John's face was emotionless as he looked at the monster that would have killed him and Kurumu with no remorse, however before he fired the gun an idea came to him and a feral grin formed on his face as he spoke. "Well everyone is entitled to a fair trial, answer me this, would you have done the same?"

"What?"

"If the roles were reversed would you let us go?"

"Of course I would I just wanted an apology." The creature had thought it might just live to see another day as John lowered the gun. However his next words dashed those thoughts to oblivion.

"Shall we see if those words are that of an innocent? Judgement!" Suddenly the top of the pink and white buggy opened up revealing two black screens, suddenly on the top screen it showed a red X and on the bottom a blue O switching between the two a few times before coming to a stop, on the X. "Guilty." Raising the gun up slowly he levelled it at the monster that would have slumped if possible. The gun began to charge as energy gather in the red barrel. Wordlessly John pulled the trigger and a bolt of energy shot forward colliding with its target causing it to spark all over before exploding causing the tree to fall with it. Twirling the gun in his hand a couple of time he returned it to the compartment on his leg before turning around and disengaging the armour as he walked up to Kurumu.

Bending down he tried to remove the hardened sludge but to no avail, hitting it with his foot may have worked but he'd have ended up hitting Kurumu so instead he pressed a button on the Megazord morpher looking through different silhouettes be selecting a lizard like one with a curved yet jagged edge on its spine.

On the ground a robotic cyan lizard with a saw on its back, looking up it saw John gave a roar in greeting. Kneeling down John picked up the lizard by allowing it to sit in his hand.

"What is that?" Kurumu asked as she looked at the small creature.

"This is Dimetrozord, say hello little guy." In response the lizard made a light roar in hello to the bluenette, the lizard then clung onto john's hand as the saw blade started up; kneeling down again John placed the cyan zord close to the hardened sludge careful to avoid Kurumu's legs and used the saw to cut through it. Upon cutting through the sludge by her legs he started on the sludge by her arms releasing her from the confines of the hardened sludge. "Thanks mate see ya later." With another light roar the miniature Zord disappeared in a glow of cyan.

Kurumu looked herself over to see if there were any lingering marks before John spoke up. "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?"

The next thing John knew was that he was being smothered by Kurumu, or more specifically her breasts, John's muffled words could barely be heard as Kurumu continued to hold him close to her for dear life, much to his chagrin. With as much force as he dared use he eventually was able to get out of the potential valley of death. Panting heavily from the lack of oxygen he eventually looked at Kurumu who'd seemed to have calmed down after potentially murdering her saviour and was staring at him intently.

"Why?" she asked in a soft voice. John gave a quizzical look before she continued her question. "Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean? I already said why."

"So you're saying if I didn't know about you, you wouldn't have saved me?"

John thought to himself for a moment before answering the beautiful girl's question. "Short answer, no. I'm no hero, and I don't wanna be really. I'm not going to run off to save anyone in trouble for no reason. So I doubt I'll have helped you if we'd never met, in fact I'd bet money on it." Kurumu's face took on a look of hurt at his answer. "However I will say this, you've shown me kindness in your own way, and I returned the favour." He explained in a serious tone.

"So, what does that mean, we're even see ya around?" She asked slight incredulously.

"No, I said I'm your friend and I mean it. While I may not care about other people in this school, I am very loyal to my friends, it's just who I am, so no, were not 'even' as you put it, we're friends." He finished in a warmer tone as a blush crept across Kurumu's face.

"Well, with that sorted I think I'm going to head to my room, got homework and stuff to do. See ya later Kurumu, oh and good luck with finding your Destined One, just, try not to use your Succubus charm too much, I don't really want a repeat of today." He gave a quick wave, turned around and walked off leaving Kurumu in the clearing, alone with her thoughts and feelings.

_Next Day_

"So you ended up saving Kurumu from certain death, you sure that's not going to have any _strange_ consequences?" Tsukune asked as he walked beside John and Moka on their way to school.

"What are you crazy? That shit doesn't happen in real life, besides I told her we were just friends so it's fine." The boy responded finishing with a yawn as he was still half asleep.

"Ooooh Jooohn." A voice rang out from behind them; the group turned as one and saw that Kurumu was jogging towards them with a smile on her face; she came to a stop in of front John. "Good morning, how are you today?"

"Morning Kurumu, still half asleep but I'm good, how about you?"

She laughed lightly before opening a small brown pouch. "I'm fine thank you. Would you like a cookie?" She asked offer him one.

"Sure, thanks." Taking a bite he suddenly stopped before voicing his opinion. "Wow that has got to be the best tasting cookie I've ever had, did you make them?" with that said he finished the rest of the cookie happily.

Kurumu gave a nod. "Only the best before for my Destined One." She said cheerfully.

John coughed slight at the response. "Sorry I didn't know, shouldn't you be offering these to him." Not realising who she was talking about still being half asleep, off to the side Tsukune had already put two and two together and was having a 'small' problem keeping a smile from his face as well as trying not to laugh.

A smile on her face Kurumu responded. "Oh but I have John, I've decided that you are my Destined One." With that said she engulfed him in a hug, much to his shock. Suddenly wide awake and realising what was happening he could only think of thing to say.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

**There's chapter 2 done I hope you enjoyed. Now in future chapters I may be referencing other games and franchises as I did in this one with the monster. If you can guess what it's based off of you can say which megazord is used next if you'd like (except next chapter that's been decided seeing as who is in the next one) I still have no clue which I should use against Gin. Anyway in this chapter I've expanded on John's personality a bit, I want him to be a loyal friend and have morals that define him. However I don't want him portrayed as a paragon of virtue. Perhaps a bit like Shepard from Mass Effect, he's a good guy but will beat the crap out of people (and kill) he thinks are scum (like the head of the school disciplinary squad). And may have to be restrained by the others at times (the fight with Ruby could be one of them as well as Mizore). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next one. Please leave a review on what you thought of it, I really like feedback as well. Till next time. Spartan243**


End file.
